wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worms 3D
Worms 3D is an artillery game in the Worms series. It was developed by Team17. The game was the first in the series to be in 3D and also featured several new weapons. Additionally, some of the weapons operations are substantially different from previous Worms titles. About the game "The last team standing is the winner." For a player to be successful, environmental factors such as wind, water and land need to be taken into account. However, the land in Worms is totally destructible, in that every level can be blown apart in varying degrees by almost every weapon. Players can then choose to hide away in caves they blow out of the ground, prod other worms into pits and send explosive sheep down tunnels to flush out enemies. Because this game is 3D, the levels are islands. A worm can be killed if it falls in the surrounding water, or if its health drops to 0. Gameplay Modes like Campaign and Quick Match return previous versions. The game also features a multiplayer feature, as well as the ability to edit and create teams. The objective of most of the matches is to eliminate the opposing forces' worms, whereas the Campaign mode gives the player sets of specific goals which he needs to complete. The gameplay itself hasn't changed much from its predecessors, with the exception of the three-dimensional view, which allows the player more freedom, and more possibilities, to complete the task at hand. The campaign consists of 35 small missions in which the player has to utilise their worms to complete a certain task, like destroy enemy worms, collect a certain crate, or even unique missions, like having to detonate 16 hidden landmines in a certain time. All of the missions give awards depending on how well you do. Gold medals usually unlock maps, wormapedia entries or even sometimes easter eggs (usually wormapedia entries, voice banks or secret landscapes). Sometimes, completing missions will give you a challenge mission in which you have to use a weapon/utility to collect targets and to try and go for as long as possible (as collecting targets adds time to your timer). Getting a gold time can unlock maps or locked weapons. Film References Campaign has many film references and moments. Most notably the level Plaice Holder is a huge devotion to the Jaws series, from the dead shark (With a fire extinguisher in its mouth), the boat, the fuel canisters, and even on the back of the boat there is a sign visible saying 'ORCA', the name of the boat. Elsewhere, the lighthouse and billboard are recreated, the latter under the guise of 'Worms Island'. In the game, you can obtain the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch, a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. As an additional reference, the only available fuse time is three, referencing a long, drawn out speech in the film about three being the only time that must be counted before throwing the grenade (After which the King counts to five). External links * Official site Category:Games